Fear filled treat
Warrior of the Nightmare Zodiac Code name: Death Angel-chan Name: Karalia Kaino Hikari Civilian Alias: ?? Age: 24 in appearance Race: English/British and Japanese Species: Monster Sub-species: Nightmare class Current occupation: Healer Current place of work: Outworld/forests Eyes: *Left: Light blue *Right: Violet Hair: Blonde with orange streaks Height: 6'3" currently Weight: 215 lbs Chinese Zodiac: ?? Greek Zodiac: ?? Personal History ?? Nightmare weapons 1. Anger: Jeff the killer and smile dog Jeff weilds knives. unusual speed. demon like strength. Smile stays as familiar. paralyzes weaker minds with fear and can cause seizures. 2. Happiness: Laughing jack and Sally Fun loving spirits that deceive others into thinking of them as friends. Sally weilds sharp nails and teeth which she can use to rend her victim's flesh. her familiar is laughing jack, with needle like nails and teeth. he is fond of torture and poisoned candies Second Weapon form: Jack in the box 3. Fear: Ickbar Bigglestien and Mr. Widemouth Two dolls, one forces people to sacrifice pieces of them or else he will allow terrors of another dimention to devour them, while the other convinces people to self harm by encouraging dangers such as knife juggling and jumping out windows onto a pretend trampoline Weapon form: Two dolls 4. Disgust: Glutton Devours his enemies, or at least damages them greatly by dragging them into his body with his ribs and then spraying them with digestive enzymes 5. Sadness: Eyeless Jack and Ben Drowned Eyeless jack is an expert surgeon utilizing a vaiety of paralyzing drugs to disable his victims. ben is a ghost with the ability to hack any electronic or electronic accessory Weapon form: (see ref pics) 6. Neutral: Slenderman, Masky, and Hoodie One is an entity of unknown power. he calls the forest his home and defends it fiercely. one is a computer whiz, he moniters the internet and edits data to the benefiet of his operator. the final is a fighter, expert in hand to hand combat Second Weapon form: Masky and Hoodie 7. Suprise: Ticci Toby He has two disorders. one makes him tick and twitch uncontrollably, and they other makes him unable to feel physical pain. he weilds two axes, on old and one new 8. Depression: Lavendar town tone, white hand, and buried alive A song which causes terrible depression, bleeding from the ears and eyes, siezures and suicidal tendancies. those who survive will be haunted with nightmares for the remainder of their lives Second weapon form: Shapeshifting headphones 9. Contempt: Jane the killer A woman made a deal with the devil to make her jeff's ultimate enemy. inky black eyes, beauty beyond compare, shapeshifter. weilds two knives Second weapon form: Soul Edge and Soul Calibur 10. Anxiety: Lost Silver and Strangled Red Two lost souls in the pokemon world, one driven to unending sadness on the frozen mount silver, the other driven murderously insane by the loss of his beloved charzard Weapon form: Orbitting unknown and Red mist 11. Shame: The Stepmother and Molly A very gifted lovely child. she can figure out almost any problem. the stepmother is an insane murderer wielding a gun: Weapon form: Special doll and Automatic shotgun 12. Envy. Circle You Circle You/ Kagome Kagome A group of orphans, turned immortal by cruel experiments. they now play a game with those unfortunate enough to get caught in their trap. they inflict the wounds that were forced on them Weapon form: Child android doubles of other 11 spirits 13. Archangel. light armoring. When this is accessed the body is coiled up in energy completely covering the flesh as muscle mass is added. Growing in height making about 8'10 standing clad in armor suited for A twisted angel. Like the other Zodiac warriors the chosen only occupies a small portion of this form the rest filled with streams of flame filling around them. As the chosen warrior's fail safe is the true form of twisted angel whose wrath can not be over looked. Unless the host is able to conquer this host will be struck down by Zalgo forcing the Nightmare to be taken out of the picture Main weapon: Princess weapon system is a cleverarly disgused as an always present is Princess the white german shepard. The collar around it's neck is means of accessing the forms she will be emulating and summoning the weapons of that form. Hidden note host does not have to touch collar to access the forms. The unique aspect of this main weapon is that it is the only voice activated weapon system. 1. Only the host and the champions of the 12 spirits of her Zodiac can go in and out of the doors she summons. The only exception to this rule is rping asking special permission through Zalgo or God and it must be a full heart felt sincere performance. 2. Only host can use the weapons created by the transformed state of the 12 spirits, anyone attempting to touch them will end up being unable to unless trying to do disarm him. If a weapon is removed from their hand the host can summon it back to their hand thanks to the Heroine's crown weapon system. Category:Warriors Category:Nephilim